Dolor
by Princess Saremi
Summary: Porque el dolor no está solo en el mundo real, también lo puedes sentir al soñar. [Este fic es para el desafío random #2 de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español.] [One-Shot]


**Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra exclusivamente de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation, yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

 **N.A:** Debo quitarme este bendito vicio de entregar en el último día caray. En fin, a pesar de que tuve tiempo, se me hizo difícil porque no se me ocurría nada con las palabras del desafío y más aún porque estoy ahora más inspirada con el Fandom de InuYasha que con el de Dragon Ball TwT pero se me ocurrió esta idea de repente y me gusto el resultado final, gracias a la página por el desafío; me divertí mucho. :3

* * *

 **|Capítulo único|**

— _¡Eres una indigna!_

— _¡Podré ser eso, pero tú eres un maldito esclavizador y un asesino!_

— _¡Guardias, sáquenla de mi vista!_

 **2 años después.**

— Concéntrate niña.

Frunció el ceño hastiada de esas dos palabras que le repetía la anciana cada cinco minutos, estaba frustrada de no poder avanzar más allá de lo que ya sabía.

— Videl Satán.

— ¡No me llames así anciana! ¡Yo no soy Satán! ¡Me llamo Videl Tenshi! — bramó colérica.

— Niña, te guste o no tú tienes la sangre del rey Satán, por lo tanto su apellido igual. — expresó tranquila la anciana de cabellos rosa tirando a lila.

— Pero... —murmuró desconsolada, su alma estaba llena de odio contra aquel ser que prefirió las riquezas y el trono a ella. Su única hija. — No lo entiendes Uranai Baba.

— Dime que no entiendo.

— Yo en él veía todo, protección, amor confianza... Y todo se fue al caño por su maldita avaricia; ¡Me negó ante todos, me desheredo y me dejó a la suerte! ¿¡Cómo quieres que no lo odie!?

— Presiento que tú lo odias por otra cosa. — aquella señora le sirvió un té de menta que recibió en silencio. Había dado en el blanco.

— No sabes lo que estás diciendo, buenas noches Uranai Baba.

La joven de 19 años se retiró dejando insatisfecha a la bruja de edad avanzada, desde que la encontró herida a las afueras del reino, supo que el alma de esa niña estaba corroída por el odio, el dolor y el rencor; si se la llevó era para tratar de curar esa herida abierta pero Videl se negaba a recibir ayuda y eso solo la hundía más en aquella oscuridad.

El sonido de un teléfono en la estantería llamó su atención por lo que fue hacía el objeto de tamaño mediano atendiendo la llamada, la voz que se escuchó a través de este era la de su hermano.

— Creí que no llamarías Roshi.

— _¿Cómo está la princesa Videl? —_ cuestionó una vieja voz.

— Sigue sin querer curarse, ¿No has averiguado por qué ella es así? Cuando la encontré el dolor se podía apreciar en sus ojos; tu sabes lo que pasó ¿Verdad?

— _No es conveniente que te lo diga... No aún, Videl debe aprender a curarse sola, enséñale que la venganza no es el único camino Uranai, por favor._

— Le he enseñado muchas cosas Roshi, pero no puedo hacer milagros, ella sea como sea quiere cumplir su propósito.

— _No... Ella no lo hará, yo sé porque lo digo; nos vemos hermana._

Uranai Baba corto la llamada antes de que Roshi tuviera problemas, ambos; a pesar de ser separados por el rey han conseguido mantener la comunicación, pero nunca las llamadas podían durar más de uno o dos minutos, debido a que Uranai Baba al ser bruja con extensos conocimientos de **hechicería** era buscada por Mark Satán ya que tenía en su poder un hechizo que podría triplicar las riquezas y él, al ser un rey tan avaro la rastreaba por mar y tierra para cumplir su egoísta deseo.

Cuando Uranai Baba encontró a Videl, prácticamente la adopto como una "hija" ya que quería dejar un legado y claro está, ayudar a la muchacha a limpiar su alma llena de odio, pero en los dos años que ha convivido con aquella jovencita solo se ha dado cuenta que Videl construyó una coraza para no salir lastimada nuevamente y así no podía ayudarla.

— _¿Quién es usted?_

— _Más bien la pregunta sería, ¿Qué hace la princesa a las afueras del reino golpeada y con_ _ **sangre**_ _en varias partes del cuerpo? ¿No se supone que debería estar en su costosa cama de oro?_

— _Qué va saber una vieja de mi vida. — escupió rencorosa._

— _Una vieja con muchos trucos niña grosera. — respondió la anciana de cabellos lilas usando uno de sus hechizos para dormir a Videl y llevarla a su guarida._

La anciana suspiró resignada antes de desaparecer en su cuarto, aún no le encontraba lógica aquel odio irracional de Videl hacia su padre, podría leer las mentes y la de ella solo tenía escrita una palabra.

Venganza.

Solo esperaba que aquella niña no se arrepintiera demasiado tarde.

O que cometiera una locura demasiado grande.

* * *

— _¿Qué dices? — cuestionó anonadada y al borde del llanto._

— _Qué aquel niñato al que le decías "Te amo" está muerto._

— _Mientes. — expresó dolida apretando sus puños. — Gohan no puede estar muerto._

— _¿Pensabas que te dejaría estar con aquel esclavo decrépito? — preguntó con soberbia y una sonrisa sádica._

— _Lo mataste. — reveló la verdad escondida de su padre quedando sin habla. — Tu... Lo mataste. ¡Eres un asesino!_

— _Lo que digas Videl, buenas noches._

— ¡Gohan! — exclamó la oji-azul levantándose bruscamente de la cama, limpió el sudor frío de su frente con el dorso de su mano algo temblorosa, ese recuerdo le causaba repulsión. — Vas a pagar por esto Mark.

— _¿Tú? ¿Qué hace la princesa nacida en cuna de oro aquí?_

 _Aún recordaba cómo se enteró que su padre no era el héroe que pintaba, y que al contrario de eso era un esclavizador y asesino, separaba a muchas familias con sólo el propósito de tener a más personas lamiendo sus botas._

— _No entiendo porque me tratas así, yo no soy igual a mi padre... No, a Mark._

— _Ja. No me digas que la princesita no sabía que su padre era un maldito mentiroso y manipulador ¿No? — se burló logrando que Videl volteara su rostro a un lado totalmente avergonzada. Apenada. Sintiéndose sucia por llevar la sangre Satán._

— _Pues aunque no me creas, no; yo no sabía que Mark era eso... Fue un perfecto mentiroso desde que nací. — Videl se acercó aquella celda ante la mirada desconfiada del nuevo esclavo de su padre. — A ti... ¿A ti también te separaron de tu familia?_

— _Claro que no princesa, vine por un invitación especial al Spa del castillo. — contestó sardónico. — Mejor di que quieres niña._

— _Eres imposible, yo tratando de enmendar lo que hizo mi padre y tú de grosero sin querer dejarte ayudar._

— _¿Y tú piensas que le voy a creer a la hija del asesino de mi padre?_

— _¡Bien! ¡Púdrete en tu celda, idiota!_

Carcajeó amargamente ante el encuentro que tuvo con Gohan, ese muchacho que destilaba amabilidad en sus orbes negros como la noche pero que sin embargo se protegía a través de una coraza de frialdad y hostilidad.

Tal y como ella lo hacía ahora.

— _¿Mi guardia personal? — cuestionó anonadada viendo al joven con las ropas de la guardia real. Su padre asintió. — ¡Yo se cuidarme perfectamente sola!_

— _No me des más problemas niña, así digas que no, llores y patalees; Son Gohan será tu escolta personal._

— _Como sea. — observó de reojo a Gohan quien destilaba rencor por sus ojos ónix. — Iré a dar un paseo y no. No vienes conmigo. — le dijo al peli-negro enfureciendo a su padre. — Déjame disfrutar la libertad por unos minutos más._

A decir verdad, eso le tomó por sorpresa, su padre siempre usaba a los esclavos como aseadores, cocineros o literalmente; como lame botas por lo que cuando uno de ellos tuvo el cargo de ser su guardaespaldas jamás lo vio venir.

— _No tienes que seguirme a todo lado, ¿Sabes?_

— _Ni que quisiera hacerlo señorita. — espetó el moreno mirando el perímetro por si había algún peligro._

— _Gohan... ¿Tú odias a toda mi familia? — preguntó cohibida._

— _No, la reina Miguel era buena._

Se levantó de la cama dispuesta a ir por un vaso de agua, necesitaba calmar sus nervios y las ganas que tenía de ir al palacio y acabar con la miseria que vivía su pueblo.

— _¿Qué hace aquí princesa Videl?_

— _Odio este lugar, tengo ganas de matarlo. — esas palabras sorprendieron al guardia quien se acuclillo a su lado para escucharla._

— _Al fin sale tu verdadera perso-_

— _Quiero matar a mi padre._

 _Nadie dijo nada, y por días Videl no le dirigió ni la palabra ni la mirada, Gohan seguía siendo su guardaespaldas, pero de la muchacha de fiera personalidad paso a una jovencita de débil aspecto y mirada sombría, y aunque él odiase al rey por todo el sufrimiento que le causó, la princesa Videl le preocupaba._

— _Princesa Videl, ¿Podría acompañarme a las afueras del reino? Necesito mostrarle algo. — ella asintió sin restricción y luego de pedirle permiso al rey ambos partieron._

 _En total fue un viaje de 3 horas, algo incómodo cabe decir; dado que ninguno de los dos empezaba una conversación, cuando por fin llegaron Gohan ayudó a Videl a bajar del carruaje y lo que vio la dejó maravillada._

 _Era un precioso jardín lleno de flores de miles de colores, habían rosas, margaritas, dientes de león, orquídeas, girasoles... En fin; un paisaje sacado de un cuento de hadas._

— _¿Cómo conoces un lugar tan... Maravilloso? — cuestionó con una sonrisa, la primera que esbozaba luego de haberse encerrado en una_ _ **burbuja**_ _de decepción y depresión._

— _Bueno, cuando era niño... La reina Miguel visitaba los pueblos bajos, ahí vivía yo con mi padre; ella pasaba por nosotros y nos traía aquí, recuerdo que ella llamaba a este jardín_ _ **"Gotas de rocío".**_ _— Contestó agachándose para arrancar una bella flor de cuatro pétalos de un color degrade entre azul y blanco con centro amarillo. — Su flor favorita era esta: Nomeolvides._

— _Es cierto, mamá siempre traía varias flores y me decoraba el cabello con ellas... — recibió la flor que el azabache le ofrecía. — Le preguntaba de donde las sacaba, ya que en el reino no había una flor tan bella y siempre mencionaba este jardín._

— _La reina Miguel defendió más a los pueblos bajos que al reino en sí, porque ella procedió de acá, su historia remonta a cuando ella tenía 10 años, fue elegida entre las "pobretonas" por castigo al príncipe al ser tan caprichoso y se terminó casando con Mark aún en contra de su voluntad. — observó de reojo a Videl quien lloraba amargamente asustándolo. — ¿Q-Qué paso? ¿Dije algo malo?_

— _¿Cómo sabes todo eso?_

— _Mi madre era amiga muy cercana de la tuya. — respondió pasándole un pañuelo. — Cuando Miguel se coronó reina no se volvió a saber de ella, hasta que tuvo libertad y venía aquí para pasear con los niños... Tristemente mi mamá murió en el parto y ellas no se volvieron a ver; quien me conto de su amistad fue mi padre._

— _Es la primera vez que te abres tanto conmigo Gohan. — expresó con una sonrisa, él le respondió el gesto._

— _Bueno... Me di cuenta que la hija de Miguel no es mala._

Cuando el líquido incoloro atravesó su garganta refrescándose, pudo respirar un poco más tranquila, pero en cuanto el vaso estuvo a salvo en la encimera, las lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos.

— _¡Gohan! — Videl grito al divisar a su guardián atravesando las puertas del castillo. Se acercó rápidamente. — Llegaste más pronto de lo que pensé._

— _También me alegro de verla señorita Videl. — contestó haciendo una reverencia y cuando estuvo seguro de que el rey no los observaba se acercó a la bella joven depositando un beso en su mejilla._

 _Desde el paseo que ambos dieron en el jardín_ _ **"Gotas de rocío"**_ _empezaron a confiar más el uno al otro, tanto que inevitablemente una amistad creció entre ellos para disgusto de Mark._

* * *

— _¿Se puede saber qué haces despierta a esta hora? — su cuerpo quedó congelado al oír la voz grave de su padre. — Videl._

— _No te importa. — contestó recordando cómo era en realidad ese señor que estaba detrás suyo._

— _Claro que me importa, eres mi hija._

— _Ja, por favor; a otro perro con ese hueso Mark, tu jamas has sentido preocupación por mí... Pero si tanto quieres meterte en mi vida, voy a la cocina; tengo hambre._

— Cuando en realidad iba a verte. — murmuró desconsolada en la oscuridad de la habitación.

— _¿Qué quieres que? — preguntó Gohan sorprendido abriendo sus ojos a más no poder._

— _Quiero renunciar al trono._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _Gohan... Yo, no puedo ocultar más mis sentimientos. — murmuró apretando las solapas de la chaqueta de su guardián. — Te amo._

— _No sabe lo que está diciendo princesa. — expresó conciliador posando suavemente sus manos en los hombros de ella._

— _Claro que se lo que estoy diciendo, yo no me equivoco. — lo miro furiosa intimidándolo un poco. — Yo, la princesa Videl Tenshi; me he enamorado de ti, Son Gohan._

El sonido ensordecedor que crearon las ventanas al chocar con la pared, debido a una fuerte ventisca; la despertaron de sus recuerdos, haciendo notar que había empezado a llover y que el viento, violento; movía las _**cortinas**_ de un lado a otro. Se acercó para cerrarlas y recoger todo lo que se había caído del estante, no vaya a ser que Uranai Baba la culpe por uno de sus "ataques" de ira.

Suspiró, dejándose caer en una silla cercana pensando en lo que haría, a pesar de todo, su padre; siempre velo por ella cuando su madre murió en una emboscada al castillo, sabía que él era un monstruo cuando se trataba de maltratar a los esclavos pero aun así no podía odiarlo, no podía cumplir su propósito...

No podía matarlo.

— ¿Qué hago Gohan? Quiero hacer justicia pero no quiero lastimarlo, quiero hacerle sentir el mismo dolor que yo siento ahora, al saber que te perdí y no pude defenderte. — bramó apretando sus puños, dejando que sus lágrimas mojaran su vestido.

— _Yo también te amo Videl. — confesó el moreno tras semanas dejando muda a la muchacha. — No quería aceptarlo porque sabes que tu padre nos odia._

— _Él no les hará nada, yo los liberaré cuando tenga el trono. — agarró sus manos, amable y conciliadora. — Luchare por eso._

— _Eso no será posible Videl Tenshi._

— _Mark... — murmuró separándose de Gohan al ser descubierta. — Espera... ¿T-Tenshi? Es el apellido de mamá._

— _Exacto. A partir de ahora eres una simple pueblerina, quedas desheredada. — miró a Gohan con repulsión. — En cuanto a ti, por irrespetarme a mí y al reino mereces la muerte._

— _¡Estás loco! ¡Jamás dejaré que eso pase! — en un impulso, Videl se colocó delante del moreno extendiendo sus brazos a ambos lados._

— _Tú no tienes voz ni voto niñata. — afirmó despectivo haciendo un símbolo con sus manos y en seguida cuatro guardias voluptuosos separaron a la pareja. — Quiero que lleven a esta niña a su habitación y a él, a la sala de tortura._

— _Maldito seas Satán, ojalá y todo lo que hagas se te devuelva el doble. — despotricó el moreno intentando zafarse del agarre, para su desgracia y sin que se dieran cuenta le habían inyectado un líquido tranquilizador. — Creeme que te vas arrepentir si le haces algo._

— _¿Y qué va hacer un esclavo como tú?— preguntó sardónicamente._

— _La pregunta es... ¿Qué vas hacer tú para defenderte de un muerto?_

— ¡Me odio! ¡Soy una inútil y una cobarde!

— ¿Qué haces aquí niña?

— Uranai Baba, yo... Yo... No sé qué hacer. — sollozó ocultando su rostro en el hombro de la anciana quien solo atino a corresponder el abrazo.

— Niña, veo que te has dado cuenta que la venganza no es la única opción.

— Pero... Quiero que sufra... Él debe sentir todo lo que su pueblo ha sentido. — aseveró conectando su mirada azul con la ónix.

— Él va a obtener su castigo Videl, pero no eres tú quien se lo dará. — la ayudó a levantarse guiándola a sus aposentos. — Ya debes descansar, tu alma no merece tanto odio.

Uranai Baba se marchó sin ver el deseo oculto que ocultaban los cerúleos de la antigua princesa de Boldrag, pues cuando se supo que estaba sola, nuevamente salió de su habitación dirigiéndose a una en concreto.

* * *

— ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Ya no más por favor! — los gritos desgarradores del rey llenos de angustia y dolor era todo lo que se escuchaba en aquel cuarto. Los trofeos, medallas, diamantes y joyas preciosas estaban dispersos por todo el suelo debido a que él se chocaba con todos los estantes buscando libertad de aquel horrible sufrimiento.

— _Te lo dije Mark._

— ¡Yo te mate! ¡Tú estás muerto maldito engendro!

— _¿Qué no sabías que los muertos pueden regresar? Que rey tan ignorante._

— ¡Solo es un sueño, solo es un sueño!— gritó ya afónico y golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo, haciendo que un líquido color carmesí brotara de su frente y resbalara por su viejo rostro.

— _Pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi familia... Y por haberme separado de_ _ **ella.**_

* * *

El crepitar de la pequeña vela que llevaba era el único sonido que se escuchaba en la pequeña y estrecha habitación, ni siquiera la respiración de la que invadía el espacio era percibido por la poderosa bruja y es que, usando lo que Uranai Baba le enseñó, su presencia desapareció siendo indetectable.

Dejó la vela en un candelabro, asegurándose de que esta no incendiara el estudio y se acercó a la repisa buscando un líquido especial, cuando encontró la pequeña botellita la apretó contra su pecho, nerviosa.

La _**"Hazaña"**_ que estaba a punto de cometer era la más cobarde, pero lastimosamente no había nadie quien la detuviera, y si ese intento fracasaba sabía que lo volvería a intentar, su alma ya no podía encontrar la paz.

Ella ya se había perdido en la oscuridad.

— _¿Para qué es esto?_

— _No toques eso Videl, es una poción de castigo._

— _¿Castigo?_

— _Así es, las personas que han cometido actos atroces, cuando se bebe el líquido destruirá todo a su paso; purificando su alma. — la anciana se la arrebato colocándola fuera del alcance de la muchacha por ahora._

— No he cometido nada malo, pero sé... Qué está cosa hará lo que dijo Uranai Baba.

Cerrando fuertemente uno de sus puños llevó la botellita a su boca ingiriendo el líquido color violeta, era amargo pero tenía su toque dulce que la aturdía; soltó el frasco vacío sentándose en una banca cercana y apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos al sentirse mareada.

Contrario al dolor que esperaba, lo único que sintió fue sueño y algo de mareo, se apoyó en la mesa tratando de dormir pensando en que tal vez tomo la poción equivocada pero en cuanto cayó dormida sintió una paz enorme y supo que ya no pertenecía al mundo terrenal.

Y al mismo tiempo que su alma terminaba de abandonar su cuerpo, a kilómetros de ahí; en el oscuro castillo el sonido de un disparo proveniente de un fusil se escuchó dándole un atroz fin al que una vez fue rey.

* * *

— _Se comunica que la hija del gobernador Mark Satán, quien estaba internada en el hospital psiquiátrico debido a que sufría de esquizofrenia* y Astenia* ha padecido un ataque cardíaco quitándole la vida. — informó un periodista acercándose al médico que trataba aquella jovencita. — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó señor Rukaru?_

— _La señorita Videl desde pequeña sufría de esquizofrenia al oír la voz de un supuesto joven llamado Son Gohan, nosotros investigamos este caso ya que aquel nombre se nos hacía familiar y para nuestra sorpresa descubrimos que Son Gohan estuvo internado en esta clínica hace 3 años pero que falleció al no aguantar las terapias. — suspiro cansado. — Videl nos comentaba que él siempre la cuidaba y que la vida que soñaba debido a la Astenia era dolorosa, tenemos la teoría de que eso se debía a la terapia de los electroshocks ya que progresivamente ella olvidó su vida y en un instinto de "supervivencia" quiso crear una a partir de los sueños._

— _¿Pero cómo no han podido controlar eso?_

— _Lo controlamos señor, de hecho; íbamos a darle de alta porque dejó de escuchar un tiempo las voces, no obstante nos equivocamos, esto solo se debía al cansancio que producía la Astenia. — miro una carpeta en donde se encontraban los datos de Videl. — Pero nos dimos cuenta demasiado tarde, puesto que la Astenia solo se le pudo diagnosticar cuando ya llevaba un año aquí, y cuando tomamos los exámenes necesarios, era tarde... Su mente ya estaba muy cansada y los electroshocks no ayudaban._

— _¿Qué piensa hacer al respecto doctor?_

— _Estudiar, hacer lo necesario para que esto no se vuelva a repetir._

— _¿La hija del gobernador dijo algo antes de morir? — preguntó de nuevo el periodista._

— _No exactamente como lo dices, veras; cuando despertaba y nos relataba su sueño lo único que podía sentir era un profundo dolor y que se sentía sola en ese y este mundo. —_ expresó seriamente. _— Cuando su condición empeoró su sueño mejoró, decía que Gohan y ella estaban juntos y que era muy feliz, tanto así que no quería volver a despertar. —_ relató acomodando sus gafas. _— Lo que nos contó por última vez es que ella ya había sufrido mucho y no quería volver hacerlo, contaba que en su sueño había la cura para no vivir en la oscuridad._

— _¿Una cura?_

— _Una especie de poción. —_ afirmó el galeno. _— Nos decía que ella la iba a tomar y que ya no iba a despertar, cuando la fuimos a ver nos enteramos que había sufrido un paro cardíaco pero su cerebro le dio otra imagen, yo afirmó que según ella lo que la mato fue la poción y no el fallo de su corazón._

— _Pero... ¿Y entonces?_

— _Me has hecho la pregunta de que si ella dijo algo antes de morir, no... No lo hizo tal cual, pero lo escribió; al buscar indicios de suicidio en su habitación encontramos la libreta que ella usaba para desahogarse y lo último que había escrito era: "Ya no siento dolor"._

* * *

 **._.**

 **Fin de la transmisión**

* * *

 **Curiosidades.**

Hice una referencia muy chida ¿No? a que si la han notado 7w7

 **Astenia:** La **Astenia** es por definición el término médico de la fatiga. Se caracteriza por una debilidad generalizada del organismo. Muy frecuente, puede ser de origen psíquico u orgánico. La **astenia** corresponde al término médico que designa la fatiga física. [Como ven, yo utilice más el cansancio mental que el físico.]

 **Esquizofrenia:** Nombre genérico de un grupo de enfermedades mentales que se caracterizan por alteraciones de la personalidad, alucinaciones y pérdida del contacto con la realidad.

 **Tenshi:** Viene a ser el apellido de la mamá de Videl, que significa Ángel traducido del japonés.

 **Boldrag:** Nombre del reino que me invente gracias al título de la serie: Dragon Ball.


End file.
